Fel Reaver
The Fel Reavers are enormous demonic machines found in Hellfire Peninsula in Outland. They are immensely powerful foes and are constantly emitting fel green smoke. These Fel Reavers move incredibly fast, too, attributed mostly to their long legs and an internal power core. While questing in Hellfire Peninsula, it's common to have one of these sneak up behind you. If your screen starts shaking and you hear a noise somewhat akin to a steam engine powered by pure hatred and fear, heed advice from Monty Python and RUN AWAY! These guys, surprisingly, have a low aggro radius for a Lv. 70 elite. Currently not much is known about them. The Burning Legion use them as sentinels all around Hellfire Peninsula, including around their forges to the north to oversee the work on their cannons. The area, Reaver's Fall, in eastern Hellfire Peninsula, is constructed around the ruins of a destroyed Fel Reaver, with a handful of trolls, orcs, and tauren cheering and dancing around the remains. This is the area that leads to the bombing run quests against the legion front. Another area, Expedition Point, is near the gateways of The Legion. It's also built around Fel Reaver parts that are being forever hacked away at to bring to Stormwind to be melted down and remade as weapons to use against the Legion. Tactics A Fel Reaver can be downed by a three man level 70 party composed of a tank, a healer, and a dpser. While it does take a while, the damage output of a Fel Reaver is comparable to that of any random 70 elite and completely focused on the tank (in other words, surprisingly low for something of this size). A Fel Reaver may also be pulled while just northeast of Thrallmar. If kited to the wrecked caravan just outside of Thrallmar, after which the player drops aggro through a skill such as Ice Block or Feign Death, the guards will pick up aggro on the Fel Reaver, and eventually kill it, allowing you to solo this quest with relative ease. Additionally, to obtain the Key for Shattered Halls, you must kill a Fel Reaver and forge a key in its fiery carcass. The Bear Reaver In the patch applied to the beta server on the 3rd of November 2006 the model used by the Fel Reaver which patrols Hellfire Peninsula (others seem unaffected) was replaced with a black bear. The hilarity which has ensued is epic in proportions. The screen still rumbles as it approaches, and it still sounds like a giant train. It also retain the power to annihilate anyone in 1-2 swings, but ... it just looks so cuddly now! Bear puns are rampant and Hellfire Peninsula's general channel verges on total collapse! Even before the change the Reaver was a menace to unwary players, but this has added a new level of terror to an already overwhelming foe. Formerly, the Fel Reaver, being a good five stories tall, was visible from a fair distance away and easily avoidable to anyone aware of the danger. Now, however, the first warning of its presence is the terrible rumbling of its footsteps and the tortured metallic scream which precedes it. Many heroes have fallen to this new menace, frozen in panic as they try to determine which way to flee. Truly, our greatest enemy is upon us. Category:Creatures Category:Mechanicals Category:Fel Reavers Category:Mobs Category:Burning Crusade Category:Zone:Hellfire Peninsula